High School can be a drag, but not this time
by vixxster2492
Summary: High School AU, Possible Future Destiel, Teen!Chesters, Dean and Sam Winchester had been to their fair share of schools, and more, but this one might be different. Rated T. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

High School can be a drag, but not this time…

**A/N- **This idea attacked me and wouldn't let go, this is the longest chapter I think I've written for FanFiction… Anyway… Hope you enjoy… (Sorry in advance for my failure of knowledge on American schooling, I'm English and have noidea about American education.)

**Summary-** High School AU, Possible Future Destiel, Teen!Chesters, Dean and Sam Winchester had been to their fair share of schools, and more, but this one might be different. Rated T.

**Warnings-** Possible future slash, might be some references to mental health and health issues but nothing too major (I hope, not got that much of a plan…)

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester had been to their fair share of schools, and more, moving cities regularly due to their dad's job. John Winchester was a Hunter, forever moving himself and the boys as a new job came in, someone else needing their help to get rid of the Supernatural beings that haunted the world. At the age of 18, Dean was soon to become a full-time Hunter, he was nearly out of High School and would have all the time to hunt down the monster that had killed his mother. Sam still had four more years to go before he would be able to help full-time, but he wasn't as eager to help as Dean, he had no memories of their mother, he wanted to go to Stanford and study Law, do something to help people without the violence that came with Hunting.

They started at their new school halfway through the year, in the middle of the day (at lunchtime), meaning that, as they walked through the halls (Sam being a short 14 year old and Dean having, as many had told him, "Sex Appeal" in his dad's leather jacket), everyone stared at them, the new kids who would be disrupting the groups formed, both in Freshman year and Senior year. The first thing the boys did was go to reception, to get their timetables and where their lockers and homerooms were. Sam had locker 287, while Dean's was 1035, on the opposite side of the school. The next thing the boys did was go to Sam's locker, which was, luckily, right next to his homeroom.

"Alright then, Sammy, I'll meet you here at 3 o'clock?" Dean asked, already knowing the reply.

"First off, It's S-A-M, three letters, Dean! And yeah, whatever." Sam replied, exasperated with his brother's insistence of calling him 'Sammy', his name was Sam for Pete's sake!

"Alright, _Sam_, calm down, see ya." Dean quickly turned and started walking in a random direction, hoping to find his locker.

He had only just got to the end of the corridor before he was forced to stop due to the large amount of people crammed into the small space. He squeezed his way through the crowd, not caring if he hurt anyone that got in his way. He emerged at the edge of the, as he could now see fully, circle of people surrounding two boys, both looking to be Seniors like him. One was cowered against the lockers, seemingly trying to make himself a tight ball, whilst still standing upright, the other had his fists raised, leering at the other boy.

"What are you gonna do, _Castiel_?!" The last word was said mockingly, making fun of the cowering boy's, what Dean assumed to be, name. "You gonna fight? Now that your brothers and _sister _can't help you?! _Gabriel_?! _Balthazar_?! _Raphael_?! _Lucifer_?! _Anael_?!" The bully didn't seem to notice the tremors shaking the boy's-_Castiel's_- small frame, but Dean and many of the crowd did. "What sort of names are those! Your parents are messed up if they think those are prop-" He was cut off by the fist that hit his nose. The crack echoed around the small hallway as his nose broke. The crowd was shocked, the boy who had been so frightened only seconds ago had retaliated, stopping the boy, painfully. Dean finally got a good look at Castiel, a shock of mussed up black hair on a slightly anger-flushed face; pale skin; piercing blue eyes; a thin black jacket, a pale grey T-shirt and black slacks, all covered by a tan overcoat.

"Say what you want about me, you bastard, but say another word about my family and a broken nose will be the last of your worries." The deep voice startled Dean, who had expected something lighter, more jovial, than the gravelly tones of the man in front of him. The crowd parted as he stepped forwards, no one wanting to get in the way of the (more visibly) shaking boy. No one tried to stop him as he walked down the halls, head hanging, alone. Dean ignored the small gang of people going to help the bully, instead following after the angry young man as he stormed away.

"Hey, you!" Dean shouted, ignoring the way Castiel hunched over more, slightly tensed, but still walking forwards quickly, he started running towards him. "Castiel!" He stopped and Dean couldn't slow down fast enough, ramming straight into the suddenly stationary boy. They both sprawled across the floor, their bags flying open, Castiel's ripping down the seams, their books mixing together. "Sorry, sorry, Castiel, sorry!" He quickly sat up, crawling around the floor, picking up the book and papers that covered the space around them. The other boy pulled himself up and, ignoring Dean, started clearing the mess. Together they quickly cleared the floor of papers, leaving only the task of sorting out whose. Castiel gathered them into a pile, quickly sorting his stuff from Dean's ignoring the look on Dean's face as the speed he completed the task.

"Here." Dean looked up quickly as Castiel spoke to him, holding out some of the papers, which Dean assumed to be his, "These are yours." His suspicions were correct. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Dean looked at him shocked, not noticing the lighter tone of voice, although, he did see the difference in his posture, slightly looser, more relaxed than previously.

"No, it's not, I'm the one that knocked you over."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who stormed away from that bully, causing you to follow after me, therefore, it's my fault." Castiel blinked innocently at Dean, cracking a small smile, which made Dean realise that that was the first time he had seen him blink, let alone smile. "So, sorry." His voice was lighter, similar to how Dean had imagined it would be in the first place. Dean smiled back at him, then realised that he still hadn't taken the papers.

"Fine then, thanks for sorting these out, Castiel."

"You're new here, aren't you?" His head cocked to the side as he asked the question.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's the only reason you would be speaking to me." Castiel's expression didn't change, still slightly smiling.

"What?! Why?!" Dean was confused he had figured that some people didn't like Castiel, but not enough that no-one would talk to him.

"Well, you seem like one of the 'Populars', the only people that talk to me are the other 'weirdos', so, not you." Castiel's smile grew slightly sadder, he turned to go. "Maybe I'll see you around, I'm gonna go find my friends,"

"Wait-" Dean reached out, grabbing Castiel's arm, stopping his retreat, "Maybe I'm not a "Popular", maybe I'm a weirdo as well." He cracked a smile, which quickly faded in the face of Castiel's disapproving look.

"I seriously doubt that Dean." He pulled his arm out of the tight grip, with seemingly no effort. "Bye." Castiel walked away and quickly faded into the sudden crowds of people heading down the corridors as they finished their lunch, hoping to enjoy the warm weather outside for the rest of the lunch break, leaving Dean standing there, looking at where he had last seen Castiel's head in the sea of people.

* * *

A/N- Hope you enjoyed, I've got a sort of plan for the next chapter, which I will try to make as long as this one. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

High School can be a drag, but not this time… Chapter 2

A/N- Hi! I finally got round to writing this chapter. There are a few swears and a few more characters in this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Castiel walked through the crowds, he could feel Dean's eyes trying to track him, he moved faster, fading into the people around him. A few minutes later he finally found himself outside, where he quickly made his way to the bench hidden in the trees, where no one would go, because the small group of trees, not that Castiel or his friends cared, they had been going there for years, and none of them had seen anything, well, maybe not none of them…

Castiel sat heavily down on the bench, pulling out his lunch before looking around at the others sitting around him, Chuck had his notepad out, writing down ideas for his novel; Becky was sat there talking excitedly about some show she had seen, even though no one was paying attention she still kept talking, words meshing together with the speed she spoke at; Missouri was sat there, staring intently at her sandwich; Ruby was looking at her sandwich like she wished the ketchup in it was blood (she was almost like a vampire) while at the same time she was talking to Missouri about some new spell or ritual she had found on the internet that they should try out. Castiel looked up as he heard a noise coming from the trees opposite them, the sudden movement jostled Chuck, who looked up from his notepad to look in the same direction as Castiel.

"What? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I thought I heard a noise."

"Oh, alright." Chuck went back to his writing.

Castiel kept his eyes trained on the spot for another minute or so, before turning back to his lunch, writing it off to his over-active imagination. He looked up again and jumped, gasping, standing there was a man, about 40, wearing a cap and a plaid shirt over his jeans. He sat there, looking at the man for a few minutes, during which all of his friends turned to look at him, wondering why he hadn't answered any of the questions put to him. He was sat there staring, pale, shaking slightly. Chuck put his hand on his shoulder.

"Castiel, calm down, what's wrong?" The only response was Castiel pointing into the trees. There was nothing there. "Cas, there's nothing there."

"Th-There is, Chuck." His voice shook.

"Castiel, there is nothing there."

"It's- It's Mr. Singer." They all exchanged worried glances.

"Cassie, Mr. Singer has been dead for over a year." Becky said trying to get him to respond. "He's not there."

"He is! He's standing there!" Castiel said, indignant, still pointing at the spot. "Please- please tell me you can see him as well." He sounded distraught. "Please." He started shaking even more.

"Castiel, look at me." Chuck said, not saying anything else 'till he had turned to face him, face pale and shaking. "Castiel, Mr. Singer is not there. It's only in your head. Did you take your pills this morning?" Castiel shook his head, timid. "Why not?"

"I- I didn't have time."

"That's bullshit! You are the most organised person I know! You had time, why didn't you take them? "

"Be-because- I- They're addictive and- I'd rather take the ghosts than worry about becoming addicted."

"Castiel." Chuck's eyebrow rose. "Tell me the truth."

"BECAUSE IF I SEE OTHER GHOSTS THEN MAYBE I'LL SEE MY PARENTS!" Castiel grabbed his bag and stormed off, he had lost his appetite after seeing Bobby Singer standing there. He hadn't meant to lost his temper but he wasn't in the mood for all the questioning.

* * *

*Back at the bench*

They all stared at the spot Castiel had recently vacated, shocked at the outburst from the normally quiet boy.  
"Shit." Ruby summed up.

Chuck hit his head on the table. "Crap! I should have figured it out!"

"It wasn't your fault Chuck." Said Becky, trying to comfort him.

"Yes, it was." He replied.

"Don't go blaming yourself if you're looking out for your friends." Missouri said, looking at the spot Castiel had stormed off from. "He'll have calmed down by the end of lunchtime. Don't worry."

"Yeah Chuck! You were only looking out for him, he probably knows tha-" She was interrupted by the appearance of a short, young boy with long hair and a young girl with him.

"Oh, umm, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly when they all stared at him. "I didn't know you were in here."

"What are you doing here kids?" Ruby asked sneering at them.

"Well," He blushed. "We- umm- we-"

"We wanted to see if there was any truth in the stories of these trees being haunted. Which they obviously are not." The girl said.

"Oh? Really? How do you know we're not the ghosts? And who are you?"

"We don't but you seem a bit too solid to be ghosts. I'm Jessica, this is Sam."

Ruby grunted "Good point. Nice to meet you." The sound of footsteps broke the short silence. Sam's sharp eyes saw a short boy with a head of dark hair, slightly bowed, coming towards the small group.

Castiel broke through the last layer of branches between him and his friends, he didn't see the two new additions standing on the tree line. Missouri nodded slightly when she saw him.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so pissed, it's just- well-"

"Don't worry Cas, we're okay." Castiel looked up slightly, at Chuck.

"You forgive me?"

"No question about it."

Castiel smiled. "Thanks Chuck." He looked up and caught sight of the two people standing by the trees, he looked frightened for a moment until Chuck spoke.

"Cas, calm down, they're there. They're not ghosts or anything, their names are Sam and Jess." Castiel still looked scared, face pale. "Castiel breathe!" He jumped at the harsh tone and took a few quick breaths.

"I- I'm sorry, Jess and Sam was it?" They nodded. "I- I-"

"Don't worry mate." Sam said calmly, as if people almost had breakdowns in front of him all the time.

"No, seriously, I'm sorry. I thought you were-" He cut himself off. "Don't worry."

They all stood (and sat) there awkwardly until the silence was broken by the beginning notes of "Eye of the Tiger." They all jumped and Sam quickly pulled out his phone.  
"Hi, what? I can't hear you." He paused. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm in the trees, just follow the path till you get to a small clearing with a bench in. Yeah, I'll wait here for you, see ya in a minute." He ended the call and looked at the others. "My brother's coming to check on me… Umm.. Is it okay if we stay here for a bit?"

Chuck, Missouri, Ruby and Becky all looked to Castiel, he was the one that had found the place, and he was their unofficial leader. He shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." He was still a bit pale but this time his voice didn't shake.

"He'll be here in a minute."

"Come and sit down." Becky offered. "There's plenty of space." Castiel sat back in his spot whilst Sam and Jess sat in the empty space on the other side of the bench.

"Thanks." Jess said, Sam just nodded.

Chuck had just pulled out his pen again when they heard muffled curses and crashed coming from the trees where Jess and Sam had come from.

"Shit!" The boy pushed aside the trees and walked into the clearing. Sam grinned at him, but he was staring at Castiel, who was staring back at him.

"You!" They both said at the same time, ignoring the confused looks from the other people in the clearing.

* * *

A/N- I'm back at school tomorrow so… This will probably be the last chapter for a while. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

High School can be a drag, but not this time… Chapter 3

A/N- *waves sheepishly* Hi! I've lost my muse for everything so… sorry about the wait :/ Here's the chapter :)

* * *

After introductions the group seemed to get along fine, enjoying their lunches until first bell rang, calling the students back to the school. Castiel hurriedly packed up his belongings, not checking to see if the others were ready before heading off towards the school. Dean stared at the space that had previously been occupied by the other boy. He had noticed that Cas hadn't been looking at him, deliberately avoiding Dean when he tried to catch his eye. He heard the second bell and if he didn't move now he would be late. Whilst he had been musing the others had all left, grabbing his stuff he made his way to his next lesson.

Chemistry.

* * *

Dean walked into the classroom, just making the last bell.

"Another second and you would have been late! I'm guessing you're Dean?" His teacher smiled at him. "Find yourself a seat and sit down." She gestured around the almost full classroom. He immediately spotted an empty seat at the back and walked towards it. He slouched in the chair before hearing a quiet gasp next to him. He looked over, surprised to see Cas sitting next to him, staring at him.

Dean raised a hand and waved slightly. "Hey, Cas." Cas didn't stop staring at him, no, Dean realised, not at _him_, at the space next to him. He poked Cas gently on the arm. "Hey, Cas, y'okay?" Cas snapped out of his stupor, blinking owlishly at Dean.

"Oh, h-hello Dean." His left hand reached up to scratch at his right shoulder in something Dean recognised as a nervous gesture, not realising Cas was trying to keep himself grounded, trying to block out the pale, translucent woman standing next to Dean.

* * *

Cas had just finished setting up the experiment, placing the beaker of water next to the small pile of salt, they were testing the saturation levels of water at different temperatures, when he saw her again. He had glanced over at Dean with the intent to check if he was wearing his safety glasses when he spotted the blond woman slowly moving towards Dean, who shivered as she stood behind him, glancing at the work Dean had done that lesson. He looked around for something to use against the spectre, noticing Dean shivering more violently, as if in reaction to the ghost standing behind him. He grabbed the small pile of slat, a gut instinct telling him to try it. He threw the salt, the ghost disappearing as the salt hit it, covering Dean in salt. Dean stopped shivering and looked around suspiciously, hand reaching for something in his pocket, turning just in time to catch a face-full of salt. His eyes narrowed and he shook off the crystals, Cas very glad that they were at the back of the class so the teacher could not see what was happening.

"What was that for?!" Dean whispered angrily.

"I-I thought I saw something." Cas stuttered.

"What? A-" Dean paused. "A ghost?"

"Y-yes." Castiel felt inclined to answer, those piercing green eyes forcing him to answer.

"Are you a-" his voice dropped even lower. Cas could barely hear. "a _Hunter_?"

"What, as in- a deer hunter?"

"_No!_ A_ "Hunter"_ hunter!"

"What the hell is a "Hunter"?" Cas asked thoroughly confused.

"Then- how did you see the ghost?" Now Dean was puzzled.

"I-I see dead people." The answer was said shakily, truthfully as Dean's eyes narrowed. Castiel didn't know why he was spilling this secret to Dean, he was fully prepared to be laughed at when-

"Yeah and I kill them, nice to meet you Castiel-who-sees-dead-people, my name's Dean Winchester, I'm a Hunter and I'm here to help take care of this ghost."

* * *

A/N- As a special treat, here's my original plan for this chapter-

Cas sees Dean's mother in Chemistry, throws salt as instinct. Dean feels presence of ghostie. Cas describes ghostie Dean asks q's.

"You a Hunter?"

"WTF is a hunter? I see dead people."

"And I kill them."


End file.
